


Luck

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Black Markets, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500, good luck charms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: An alien goes to a market. He finds something that reminds him of home.Oneshot/drabble





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/380481) by ladels-artpot. 



An alien walked through the market of a foreign planet. He wore a mask completely covering his face, as well as a hood. It almost looked like a uniform. None of his regular skin was showing, but because of all the different people, no one really gave him a second glance.

Sounds of children laughing and people talking filled his ears. The alien looked around and saw many different creatures. Some were selling goods. Others were selling food. Still others had games for young ones to play.

He stopped at a stall. In front of him were two alien children. There were toys; a sign behind the worker said:

NEW! VOLTRON LEGENDARY DEFENDERS!

The children paid and grabbed the tiny dolls, running off giggling. The alien watched, eyes bittersweet behind his mask, before it was his turn. He paid for one himself. In his hand…

A tiny doll of the Blue Paladin.

Back in safety, Keith took off his mask and brought the doll to his lips. It was all he had of his friend. His heart ached as he held it close.

“What have you attained?”

Keith froze. It was a member of the Blade. “Just…”

He patted his pocket.

“…some luck.”


End file.
